The Visitor
by Broken Compass
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan recive a unexpected visitor and both must learn to deal with a youngling being around. I suck at summeries...


Authors Note-

This is my story i did post it but it wasn't very good SO i did it again. the starts the same.

enjoy!

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked me.

I looked up from the datapad I was reading and studied the youngling I was taking care of for the next 3 weeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Something other than the force, I don't know something." He looked at me eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure." I replied, unsure of my answer. "What do you think?"

"Well, um," He blushed "I don't know."

Anakin walked into the apartment. He was muttering under his breath about something when he saw his guest.

"Ahh... master do you realize there's a youngling sitting on the couch?"

"Yes, Anakin I am aware."

He twitches.

I knew Anakin hated children, but not this much.

"This is Charro. He will be staying with us for the next 3 weeks." I said

"Where?" Anakin said, a bit sharply.

"You two will be sharing your room, Anakin."

Then he lost it.

"What?! That kid is not going to take a step in my room, let alone sleep there for three weeks!"

I saw the youngling's eyes water.

"Anakin, please come over here" I said to my worked up Padawan. I pulled him into the kitchen.

"Anakin, be reasonable."

"Don't you 'Anakin, be reasonable' me! You're not volunteering your room!"

"Yes, but I'm giving up my time to take care of him, feed him and take him to classes. You've got a huge bedroom," I stop "and he has a huge case of H.W"

"What?"

"Hero worship. He even changed his lightsaber design so it was like yours."

My Padawan is standing, gob smacked.

"Fine. I'll share my room but…"

"But what?"

"You have to take care of his visions, nightmares and any other force related problems."

I curse inward. I give him an evil frown

"I really shouldn't have taught you how to bargain, should I?"

"Its one of the things I am eternally grateful for, my master" He said smiling

"Oh I am sure you are."

The residents of the Kenobi/Skywalker apartment were all sleeping peacefully until…

"Ahhh!"

Obi-wan jumped up from his bed forced grabbed his 'saber and ran into Anakin's room.

"KID! GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH! DON'T DO ANYTHING! GO!" Anakin roared. Charro whimpered over to me.

Anakin stood next to his bed, lightsaber in hand, his eyes burning.

"Get him out! I don't care what he thinks about me obi-wan! Get him OUT!"

"Anakin…"

"OUT!"

I put me hands on Charro's shoulders and lead him out of the room.

"He hates me, dosn't he?" Charro asked, tears running down his face.

I sighed. Even if I did lie, he would detect it.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room."

He put his hand in mine and we walked into my room.

"Wait! I left Toddy in his room!" he said fearfully, pointing in the direction of Anakin's room.

"This is just one of those nights, isn't it?" I mumbled under my breath.

I walked into Anakin room.

"What do you want?"

I bent down to retrieve the stuffed wookie, or Toddy as he was more affectionately known as, and the blanket.

"That kids going to have nightmares for a week, Anakin."

"Good" came a mumble from the other side of the room.

"Just think about what you've done."

"Whatever"

"Good night my friendly padawan."

Silence.

I was going to give him so much meditation; he would slip into a coma. I shut the door and continued to my room. "Charro?" I asked softly.

I looked around the room, and there on my bed lay Charro, asleep. I tiptoed over to him and put the wookie in his arms. He snuggled up to it.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch." I murmured.

I walked into the lounge and grabbed my sleeping bag. A faint tapping was heard. I went to the door and opened it.

"Tahl? What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be on a peace mission on Naboo?"

She shrugged. "Canceled. Amadaila can really stop a fight. If she was a Jedi, think of the wonders she could do. There'd never be a conflict ever again."

"Come in, come in..."

She scanned over the lounge.

"Did I wake you up?" she said. I smiled and shook my head. "No. I suppose you felt the anger that my considerate padawan let loose?"

"Any force sensitive in 10 miles of this building would have felt it. What happened?"

Right on cue Charro walked in, Toddy in his arms.

"Mr. Obi-wan, Master, Sir"

"Yes"

"I'm scared."

The bottom lip started to tremble.

_So this was the source of the problem_ said a voice in my head.

_How? I thought we cut this bond._

_I wanted to keep an eye on you, or more correctly a mind_

Charro walked over to me.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

One nod.

"Do you want to stay with me for a bit?"

Two nods.

"Come and sit down."

He sat down and cuddled up to me.

"Gosh obi-wan, I didn't know you were so good with children." Charro jumped half a meter and hid behind me.

"I didn't mean to scare you, young one" tahl sat down next to Charro.

"You're very beautiful" he said shyly, still hiding behind me

"Thankyou. My name is master Tahl. What's your?"

"Charro"

"Nice to meet you Charro."

_Can I tell him?_

_Sure_

"You want to know something really cool about master Tahl?"

He nodded.

"She blind."

Charro stood there with his mouth open

"Wow"

"Pretty cool isn't it?"

His eyes glittered.

"How can you see me?" he asked in awe.

"I can't _see_ you but I can _feel_ you, through the force."

"How?"

Tahl lent her head towards me

_What are you doing tomorrow?_

_I have a training session with Anakin and I __have a council meeting tomorrow… _

_I'll take him._

_What will you do?_

_I'll set up a lesson._

_About?_

_Locating through the force._

_Oh tahl, thank you so much!_

_No problem. _

"How master?" Charro persisted, tugging on my tunic arm.

"If you go to bed now, I teach you tomorrow morning." Tahl soothed.

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, Charro." She murmured.

I carried him into my room and rested him on the bed.

"Sleep well child."

Obi-wan awoke to the sound of small feet padding to the kitchen. He smiled.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Charro was standing in front of the open fridge with hundreds of different beverages and stared at the large selection.

"Master obi-wan?"

"Yes Charro?"

"Which ones…Milk?"

Anakin was grumpy and stomped all around the apartment. Obi-wan shook his head and turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

Even though he had the choice of reading it from a data card, he preferred the crisp paper under his fingers every morning.

Charro was slurping down his cereal, while Anakin continued to stomp around in the small room.

"Anakin?"

"What?"

"Are you ready for you're your lesson?"

"Yes." He turned away and walked to his room.

"Charro?" I asked the youngling.

"Yes master Obi-wan?" he said eagerly. I smiled and thought. If I didn't train Anakin, I would probable take this boy as my padawan. Always eager to help and serve.

I broke away from my daydream.

"Are you ready for you're lesson with master tahl?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good to know"

"Ahh!" yelled Charro, falling over another block.

"Come on Charro, stretch out, use the force."

Charro ripped of is blindfold and threw it on the floor.

"I hate this! It so stupid" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Charro!" Tahl called, before walking strait into a wall.

"I really need to practice that, myself." She mumbled.

Anakin was studying peacefully until Charro stormed in.

"What wrong?"

"Go away" Charro screamed.

"Charro…"

"Shut up!" he slammed the door to the store room and locked it.

Anakin stared at the door in frount of him. He retrieved the comlink belt and typed in obi-wan's number.

"Kenobi here"

"Ah master we have a problem."

"What is it Anakin?"

"It's Charro."

"What?"

"He's angry."

"So?"

"Should I rephrase my sentence? He's really, really angry."

"I see. I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Skywalker out."

I felt the anger flooding inside my apartment before I even stepped foot in it.

"Anakin?"

"Master. He's locked himself in the store cupboard and used the force to make the lock extra strong."

"What's wrong with him?"

"No idea"

A faint tapping was heard.

"I'll get that. Anakin said before rushing to the door.

He opened it to find tahl standing at he door.

"Obi-wan! Charro's really mad at me. He ran of and I can't find him."

"I'm not obi-wan; I'm Anakin and his in the store cupboard."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…"

Charro sat in the gloom of the cupboard, tears trailing down his face. He sniffed. Dala was right. He wasn't meant to be a Jedi. He sucked at every thing. He couldn't even avoid a few blocks.

A blue shimmering shape grew in the corner. It grew into a human shape. Charro sat in the corner, speechless.

The figure was a human wearing Jedi roes. It had long hair, tied back neatly. It's face twisted into a male shape.

Charro sat still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Who are you?" he stuttered.

The hologram-like person shifted and sat, cross legged, infront of him.

"I am Qui-gon Jinn, master of Obi-wan Kenobi"

"But sir,"

"Mmm?"

"Two things. Master Obi-wan's a master and also you're meant to be dead." Charro stated slowly, trying to make himself that this was a big daydream.

"This is not a dream." The older man stated.

"Well, um, what are you doing here Mr. Jinn sir?"

Qui-gon chuckled. "I am here to tell you of your future, and Anakin's."

"Okay. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I…am…am I meant to be a Jedi?" Charro said quickly.

"Well if you listen to me, you will know, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, here's where we start…"

I looked at my crono nervously. Charro had been in that cupboard for well over 5 hours, heading for his 6th. Tahl sat on the couch, blaming herself. Anakin paced around the room like a wild, hungry bantha looking for a meal. I sat in my favorite chair, staring at the door, hoping it would open and bring out a little boy. But much to my dismay, it did not.

"So…I'm bringer of light?" Charro said slowly, trying to believe what the Jedi master had said.

"Yes, and according to the force you are the only one that will stop Anakin from turning."

"But how can I do that? He hates me!"

"You will find a way. Anakin has just been knighted, he's just moving out, think about that."

"Padawan?"

"Maybe. Charro. I have been with you for 5 and a half hours. "

"Really?!"

"Yes really. I grow tired and soon I must leave. I will visit you every day from now to help you on your quest."

The two stood up.

Charro bowed. "Thanks for your help."

Qui-gon smiled "Do not forget me"

"How could I forget a blue ghost called qui-gon?"

"How indeed?" The older man chuckled.

I sat on my chair, still staring at the door. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the door opened and I saw a little boy walk out. I leapt to my feet and grabbed him tight.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again!!!" I yelled.

Tahl jumped from the couch and ran over (tried anyway) to Charro. But she missed and went crashing into the table instead. Charro, Anakin and I ran over to the fallen master.

"Why did you bolt them to the floor?" she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yep kid. Just great."

At that point she fainted.

"Oh great. That helps." Anakin grumbled.

"Ring the healers." A small voice contributed.

I stood up and walked over to com panal and dialed Anji-pajs's number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy reply.

"It's obi-wan."

"Oh hi what can I do for you?"

"Tahl just ran into my concrete bolted-to-the-floor table."

"Ouch. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anji-paj arrived on time and set to healing tahl.

"Obi-wan." He groaned

"What?"

"You didn't tell me she was unconscious."

"What diffrence just it make?"

"She's thrown up her shields and they're like a wall of bricks. I can't heal her until she's awake." He stood up and walked over to the table.

"Who's up for a game of sabbacc?"

"Me!" Charro called.

"Me!" Anakin called

"Don't forget the champion!" I said smoothly.

"You wish Kenobi."

"Unbelievable."

"How in the force did he do that?"

"How did he do it? I'd like to learn that trick."

Charro sat at the head of the table, with the rest of us 'bankrupt' (Jedi aren't meant to gamble so we used cookies).

"How in the force did he do that?" Anakin repeated, looking at Charro's stack with envy.

"You've just got to know how to play the game" Charro stated smugly.

I glanced at Anakin and Anji-paj.

_Get him?_

_Yep._

_Definitely._

We grabbed Charro and brought him to the ground.

"PPP?" I called to the healer.

"Yep.These two deserve it."

I force bolted Anakin and Charro to the floor, letting Anji-paj and I stand over them, triumphant.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

We jumped onto the youngens and tickled them till the little brats were begging for mercy. A groan came from the other side of the room.

"Tahl!"

"Bruises. Hurts."

"Duh! You ran into a concreate table bolted to the floor."

"WHY in the force do you have concrete bolted to the floor table?"

"Ask Anakin."

"Later." She stood up and like a drunk bothan, stumbled over to the couch.

"I'll start healing, hmm?"

"Please, a lady…" We all snorted at that.

"Is in pain." She finished crossly.

"Okay milady, I'd better start healing." Anji-Paj did a beautiful mock bow, before he went crashing into the wall.

"Ice" he mumbled "she only needs ice"

2 WEEKS LATER…

"Have you got everything Charro?"

"Yes master Obi-wan."

Anakin stood at the doorway, with belive it or not, tears in his eyes. He was really going to miss this kid. I walked over to Anakin.

"Take him as your Padawan."

Anakin looked at me.

"What?"

"Anakin. You love him, no matter what you say."

"How?"

"I was your master, Anakin."

"You're right."

Anakin ran over to Charro and lent down on his knees.

"Charro, please become my Padawan." Short, simple yet Anakin had no idea what it meant to the boy.

"YES!" Charro yelled in happiness. He threw himself in Anakin's arms.

So another week later and I am at Charro's braiding ceremony. I felt tears down my face. Tears of happiness. Not of anger, hurt or sadness. Happiness.

As Anakin tied up the last hair tie, everyone cheered.

"Now, bonded you are. A new apprentice and master, we have." Master Yoda called over the crowd.

_Now what am I to do?_ I pondered to myself.

_Whatever you wish, my apprentice._ Qui-gon's voice floated through my head.

I smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is your doing?" I murmured

_The force works in mysterious ways, young Jedi. _

_Yes._ I reflected. _Yes it does._

I allowed myself a small smile and continued to watch the celebrations.


End file.
